


Whiskey Kisses

by sammyrun



Category: Les Misérables (2012)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-01
Updated: 2013-06-01
Packaged: 2017-12-13 14:51:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/825558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sammyrun/pseuds/sammyrun
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU: Drunk Enjolras.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Whiskey Kisses

Grantaire smiled smugly as he sat in the back of the bar and watched everyone rejoice at an unknown celebration. He had decided to skip out on the drinking that evening, but he promised Enjolras he’d come, so he placed himself in the back corner and watched everyone smiling and laughing as the beer and whiskey did its work.   
The whole crowd erupted in cheers as they all lifted their drinks, sloshes of foaming whiskey falling out of some glasses and dropping on the crowd, who just laughed and jeered in response. Grantaire was especially amused by the way Enjolras acted when he was drunk. Before, he never really noticed as he would usually be sharing a drink with him, but now he could see the way he acted. Grantaire faintly wondered how he appeared when he was intoxicated.  
Enjolras was the happy drunk. He watched as he stumbled over people and chairs, spilling his bottle of whiskey. Not only was he a happy, clumsy one, but he was also a bit crazy. He walked over to people, nonsense spilling out of his mouth and a second later he busted out laughing in their face before walking away. He was sweaty and messy, and his hair was such an out of control explosion of curls it was untamable.   
Grantaire watched as he walked over to someone and began to dance before laughing and stumbling away, when he spotted his best friend in the corner. His eyes lit up and he walked over. “G-Grantaire!” He exclaimed, pulling a chair up beside him and sitting down, slapping him on the back. He laughed, raising his eyebrows as he nonchalantly went to rub his back. “Are you having fun?”  
The man happily filled with whiskey laughed. “Ye-yeah! And why aren’t you out here?” Grantaire just shook his head, but apparently that answer wasn’t good enough, for before he knew it he was being dragged out to the middle of the floor and danced on.   
“Enjolras – Enjolras, stop,” he laughed, trying to push the drunk off him, but he just kept laughing, trying not to spill his whiskey as he uncoordinatedly swayed his hips with the loud music. He began to quit, tilting his head back and laughing as he took a huge swig of his drink and began to cheer, throwing his fist up in the air, which made everyone else follow his steps.  
“Grantaire,” Enjolras said, falling on his friend. Grantaire looked down at him, who was leaning on his chest with his hand draped around his neck. “Let’s go fight off – F- FrANCE!” The man exclaimed, laughing up at the ceiling and putting all his dead weight on his best friend, who ended up stumbling over a chair.   
Enjolras stood up, swaying a little and holding on to the man’s shoulders for support. When he finally steadied, he looked him in the eyes and smiled faintly. “You look nice in this light…” He mumbled, stumbling forward and giving the surprised man in front of him a kiss full on the lips. Grantaire’s eyes widened and he drew his head back in surprise as they kissed, not expecting it.   
Enjolras opened his eyes wide, realizing what was happening and pulled back in shock, staring at Grantaire and absentmindedly putting a finger to his lips before he busted out laughing, whiskey hot on his breath. “I have no idea what – what the hell just happened but … bye!” He turned around, sashaying away and leaving the man staring in shock, his fingers on his lips.   
Because it didn’t feel like any kind of drunk kiss, it felt more like one that was intentional; meaningful. And Grantaire didn’t know how to react to that.


End file.
